Beware, Weretiger
by Chisana Ran
Summary: Traduction de la fiction éponyme en anglais de terrifying-pearl Atsushi est laissé seul à l'Agence, lorsqu'une certaine personne vient le voir. Et pour une fois, Akutagawa ne veut pas un combat... Présence de lemon et de yaoi, donc hommexhomme ! Vous êtes prévenus !


Salut ! Alors me voici, moi toute nouvelle posteuse sur ff avec une traduction d'une fanfic sur du Akutagawa x Atsushi car le fandom français et vide sur ce couple ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça !

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi ni les personnages qui appartiennent à Kafka Asagiri et à Sango Harukawa, ni l'histoire qui elle appartient à terrifying-pearl -aller voir son profile ou l'histoire originale si vous êtes à l'aise avec l'anglais ça vaut le coup !- Je ne fais qu'étoffer le fandom français d'un petit lemon !

Rating : _M_ du à un petit lemon lemonant !

Sur ce bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Atsushi jeta un regard un regard à l'arme dans sa main, laissant ses doigts parcourir sa surface froide. Kunikuda le lui avait donné plus tôt dans la journée, lorsque tout le monde était parti en mission. Étant toujours blessé de la dernière fois, il ne pouvait pas y aller et risquer de revenir blesser encore une fois. Le pistolet servirait à le protéger au cas où quelqu'un viendrait, ce qui rester très improbable vu que l'Agence était parti attaquer la Mafia Portuaire, cela n'aurait absolument aucun sens. Mais il y avait toujours une possibilité, donc Atsushi se retrouva avec ce pistolet

Atsushi se figea quand une série de pas se fit entendre du troisième étage, le sortant de sa transe et le mettant en alerte sur qui pourrait bien venir. Puis quand il vit ce membre de la Mafia Portuaire au seuil de la porte, avec son aura aussi sombre que d'habitude. Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris se sentit paniquer un peu, les attaques à l'arme à feu ne seraient d'aucune utilité face à Akatugawa, et il n'était pas en état pour tenter de se transformer en tigre pour le moment. Il n'avait pas de réelle défense contre lui. Il se préparera à encaisser un coup de ce dernier pendant qu'il approchait, il ferma même ses yeux afin de ne pas voir. Et pourtant, rien. Au contraire, l'homme parla.

« Nakajima Atsushi, » souffla Akutagawa, se rapprochant de lui. Tellement proche que le garçon pouvait sentir son souffle s'échouer sur sa nuque.

« A-Akutagawa, » répondit Atsushi dans un couinement, son visage perdant le peu de couleur qu'il avait. « Que veux-tu ? »

« Ils attaquent la Mafia Portuaire. »

« Je sais… »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux ? Tu es toujours blessé de la dernière fois que nous nous sommes battus ? » Akutagawa s'éloigna un peu, observant soigneusement les blessures d'Atsushi. « La docteur ne t'as pas encore soigné ? »

« A-ah… » Atsushi mis du temps à répondre, surpris et ayant un peu baissé sa garde, au vu de l'intérêt que lui portait Akutagawa, mais il secoua tout de même la tête. « Je ne l'ai pas laissée faire. Je voulais guérir naturellement. Ce n'est pas plus mal, d'une certaine façon. »

« Alors, cela ne te dérangerait pas de te battre contre moi maintenant. Pas vrai ? »

« Quoi ? Je…Non je ne peux pas me battre contre toi maintenant ! »

« Tch » Akutagawa fit claquer sa langue et s'éloigna de lui. « Dazai m'as dit que tu… que peux importe que tu sois nouveau, tu es et seras toujours meilleur que moi. Que ce soit en combat aussi bien qu'en pouvoir. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Je ne peux pas répondre à ça, » répliqua doucement Atsushi tout en regardant le sol. C'était étrange de parler à Akutagawa sans se faire attaquer. Mais cela était étrangement agréable.

« Mm, okay. Nakajima… »

« O-Oui ? »

« Affrontons-nous. Je n'utiliserai pas ma capacité puisque que tu ne peux pas utiliser la tienne. »

« D'accord mais… c'est »

Avant qu'Atsushi ai eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Akutagawa l'avait déjà envoyé au sol et maintenait ses deux mains au dessus de lui à l'aide d'une seule des siennes.

« Trop lent, tigre-garou…c'est une honte, vraiment. Je pourrais t'achever ici et maintenant. » Akutagawa se rapprocha du visage d'Atsushi, abordant un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. À ce stade, ils n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. « Tu sembles terrifié. Cela te va bien, je dois l'admettre »

Atsushi ravala sa peur et regarda autour de lui, quelque part, quelque part ailleurs que sur Akutagawa. Cela ne ressemblait plus à un combat mais plutôt à quelque chose…d'autre. Malgré tous ses efforts pour éviter son regard, il se retrouva plonger dans le regard de l'autre homme.

« D'un détenteur de capacité à au autre… » murmura Akutagawa. « J'ai toujours ressentie de la colère envers toi et ce depuis la première fois que je t'ai rencontré. Au début j'ai cru que c'était à cause de Dazai. Ce l'était peut-être. Jusqu'à…Jusqu'à ce que je te vois te battre. Jusqu'à ce que je te frappe. Jusqu'à ce que je te vois saigner. Après j'ai été jaloux d'eux, de l'Agence, car ils étaient capables d'être toujours auprès de toi. Je te voulais…cela se transformer en une rage pure et débridée quand je me battais contre toi. Mais maintenant, tigre-garou, nous sommes seuls. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Atsushi secoua vivement la tête, les yeux emplis d'une peur légère, choqué par cette révélation.

« Cela veut dire que je peux faire ce que je veux et que personne ne va m'arrêter. Tu ne vas même pas lever lr petit doigt contre moi car tu es trop faible et trop choqué. Tu as peur. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Peut-être. Alors si tu n'as pas peur, tu vas -»

Atsushi avait voulu qu'il se taise. Dieu, qu'il avait voulu qu'il se taise. Il avait comblé la distance entre leurs lèvres, laissant sur le coup Akutagawa dans un silence stupéfait.

« Je… n'ai pas peur. »

Atsushi l'embrassa encore, réchauffant les lèvres froides d'Akutagawa avec les siennes. Il libéra ses poignés d'Akutagawa, plaçant ses mains dans son dos et sur sa nuque en l'empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir du baiser. Ce dernier n'y opposant aucune résistance, essaya tant bien que mal de rester calme et posé face à cette situation, de paraître désintéressé en dépit de sa déclaration enflammée faite quelque peu avant. Akutagawa plaça son genou entre les jambes d'Atsushi, rapprochant leurs bassins, les frottant l'un contre l'autre. Atsushi répondit à ce geste par un faible soupir, brisant leur baiser, laissant échapper sa respiration haletante.

« Ryonosuke… »

« Tu es chanceux, j'ai bien trop d'intérêts pour toi à cet instant pour te tuer maintenant, tigre-garou,» grogna Akutagawa, avant de retourner l'embrasser passionnément. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette envie sauvage.

Akutagawa agissait comme une véritable bête, cédant tout pour ses pulsions, déchirant la chemise du jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent avant de la jeter plus loin. Il se colla contre son torse, en recherchant désespérément sa chaleur sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Il n'existait plus aucune retenu. Atsushi, tout aussi pris par ses émotions, enleva également les vêtements d'Akutagawa, descendant jusqu'à son boxer.

« Ce n'est pas équitable, » souffla Akutagawa, éloignant leurs lèvres l'une de l'autre, récupérant au passage un gémissement de protestation de la part du plus jeune. « Tu dois aussi tout enlever. Une fois que tu l'auras fait, j'enlèverai mon boxer aussi. »

« Promis ? »

« Aussi bonne que peut-être la promesse de ton ennemi. »

Nakajima se déshabillant alors totalement, rougis sous le regard de l'assassin de la Mafia Portuaire. Akutagawa ne perdit pas de temps pour aller explorer la peau nouvellement découverte, excité par ce corps offert qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il se rapprocha pour pouvoir mordre la nuque tentatrice, puis pour lécher sensuellement la blessure infligé.

« Maintenant, ils seront tous que tu ne leur est pas si fidèle que ça. Tu m'appartiens partiellement dès aujourd'hui, tigre-garou. »

Atsushi frémit quelque peu à ces paroles, puis fût enfin capable de se débarrasser du dernier tissu gênant. Et Dieu, qu'il était heureux d'enfin le faire.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, » murmura Atsushi. « Ils vont tous revenir bientôt, ça fait déjà un moment. »

« Si c'est ainsi.. »répondit Akutagawa. « Alors je suppose que nous devrons faire vite pour cette fois. Ouvre ta bouche. »

« Ma… bouche ? »

« Je n'apporte pas tout le temps du lubrifiant avec moi. Ouvre ta bouche, tigre-garou. » Après que l'autre eût obéit à cet ordre explicite, il glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur. « Bien. Maintenant suce moi ces doigts. Rends les biens humides…»

Atsushi s'étouffa quelque peu avec ces longs doigts, mais obtempéra quand même pour ne pas perdre de temps, suçant les doigts d'Akutagawa. Léchant chaque membres consciencieusement, rougissant de plus belle en voyant le regard d'Akutagawa se remplir de plus en plus de désir et de luxure.

« Je devrais te faire travailler ta bouche une autre fois…Regarde, tu es tout tendu. Tu as les pulsions d'une bête, ça c'est sûre, » plaisanta Akutagawa, entrant d'un doigt le plus jeune sans aucun avertissement. « Je ne suis pas délicat. Alors je te conseille de faire de meilleurs efforts pour t'y habituer. »

Atsushi gémit d'inconfort sous cette intrusion soudaine, mais essaya de l'accueillir en lui du mieux qu'il pu. Un par un, les doigts d'Akutagawa pénétrèrent Atsushi, écartant ses chairs le plus possible, le détendant au maximum pour qu'il puisse facilement recevoir Akutagawa… ou du moins autant qu'il se pouvait.

« Prêt ? » demanda Akutagawa, laissant ses doigts humides parcourir sa longueur, pour la rendre plus humide afin de faciliter la tâche d'Atsushi.

« Plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'être, je suppose, » répondit-il, la nervosité se faisant sentir dans sa voix. Les autres détectives seraient dégoutés de lui s'ils les voyaient ainsi, il le savait, mais… cela ne rendait la chose que plus excitante.

Lentement, Akutagawa emplit l'antre chaude de son compagnon, laissant échapper un gémissement. « Nakajima, tu restes bien serré autour de moi. Tu vas prendre du temps pour t'y habituer, je peux le sentir. »

Atsushi exprimant sa douleur par un cri, s'accrocha aux épaules de l'autre et lui souffla « Ouais, et bien, je suppose que c'est ce que je mérite pour être vierge. Chanceux. »

Après quelques minutes, Atsushi donna son accord au plus vieux pour commencer les mouvements. Akutagawa ne perdit pas un seconde pour se retirer entièrement pour renter de nouveau de toute sa longueur. Il continua ces mouvements lents, à un rythme doux pendant un court instant avant de commencer à s'impatienter et d'augmenter la cadence de ses coups de reins de plus en plus rapidement dans le corps du garçon.

« A-Akutagawa -» gémit fortement Atsushi, s'accrochant désespérément au dos de l'autre. « C-C'est tellement…brut- »

« Tu ne m'as pas encore vu brut, tigre-garou, détrompes-toi, » répliqua Ryonosuke, agrippant ses hanches afin d'avoir un meilleur angle. « Oui, accélérons encore plus ! »

Akutagawa commença à marteler l'autre mâle sous lui, recevant des gémissements et des soupirs de satisfaction de la part de sous soumis. Il était heureux d'être la première fois d'Atsushi, bien que les circonstances ne soient pas parfaites pour leur première fois ensemble. Mais il restait heureux. Ça avait été dit, il était confiant dans le fait qu'il y aurait des prochaines fois. Il ne laissera pas le tigre-garou s'échapper de son emprise aussi facilement, jamais. Il avait été le premier pour Atsushi, et s'assura bien d'être aussi le dernier.

Les deux hommes n'étaient plus qu'un mélange de soupirs et de gémissements, leur corps brillant de sueurs, le plus vieux s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans le plus jeune lui faisant voir des étoiles. Ils sentaient parcourir dans leurs veines l'excitation de leur première fois ensemble et le fait que les détectives pouvaient arriver à n'importe quel moment. Après un moment de sexe intense et brutal, le plaisir atteignit enfin son apogée. Atsushi vient le premier, criant le prénom de l'autre de ses forces restantes, sa voix cassantes après tout les gémissements déjà offerts. Akutagawa fût le suivant, sentant l'étau de chair de l'autre se resserrer autour de lui suffit à lui faire atteindre le nirvana.

« Na…Nakajima… » haleta difficilement Akutagawa, se cachant dans le creux du coup de son compagnon, l'embrassant tendrement.

Soudainement, des applaudissements se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte suivit de paroles « Bravo, Atsushi-kun ! Oui, vraiment spectaculaire ! » venant de Dazai.

Après cet incident, Akutagawa et Atsushi devinrent plus discrets concernant leur vie sexuelle, pour faire court.

* * *

Merci pour l'auteur et pour moi simple traductrice ( avec son accord évidemment) d'avoir lu, svp une petite reviews avec vos impressions, commentaire, critique ou simplement prouvé que vous étiez là ! Encore merci et peut-être à une prochaine fois !


End file.
